


El frío de una tarde de verano

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [7]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Durante los primeros minutos, Raoul siente su cuerpo tenso, pero cuando Agoney apoya la cabeza en su hombro y pasa una pierna por encima de las suyas, se le escapa un suspiro. Pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura del canario, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo para estar más cómodos.





	El frío de una tarde de verano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestark/gifts).



> La palabra era manta y el fandom Ragoney.
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom, así que no os tiréis a mi yugular.

Raoul sube al autobús después de dejar sus maletas y las de Agoney en el maletero y busca inconscientemente al moreno en cuanto llega al pasillo. Lo encuentra casi al final, envuelto en una manta y Raoul no sabe si reírse o llorar porque están en junio en Málaga y Agoney tiene frío.

Se acerca con paso rápido, suspirando porque sabe que se va a volver a marear por ir tan atrás, pero negándose a no pasar las próximas horas cerca de Agoney. Está a tan solo un par de metros de él cuando el canario abre los ojos y le ve, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa antes de bajar las piernas al suelo y dejar el asiento contiguo libre para que pueda sentarse.

\- Ago, hace muchísimo calor, te va a dar un jari.

El moreno niega con la cabeza y vuelve a taparse hasta casi las cejas con la manta, haciendo que Raoul se ría. Su risa recibe como respuesta un rodillazo de su compañero, que baja la tela lo suficiente para dejar ver sus ojos y le lanza una mirada furibunda.

\- Cuando salgamos a la carretera y pongan el aire a toda potencia no compartiré mi manta contigo, listillo.

\- Eres una reina del drama, Ago.

La mano de Ago se aventura a salir al exterior para dedicarle una peineta antes de darle la espalda y apoyarse contra la ventanilla e ignorarle. Raoul se muerde la sonrisa y se acomoda en su asiento, esperando que las más de 2 horas de viaje no acaben siendo una tortura.

Media hora después, Raoul se abraza así mismo porque el chorro de aire le da directamente. Masculla entre dientes, renegando porque no ha dejado fuera de la maleta ni una triste chaqueta después del calor que pasó la tarde que llegaron a Málaga. Baraja la opción de cambiarse de asiento durante aproximadamente medio segundo porque ni ese frío va apartarle de Agoney ahora.

Frota su brazo desnudo con su mano, intentando entrar en calor, cuando Ago asoma por detrás de la manta y le dedica una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Estamos justo debajo del aire.

\- Yo no lo noto –responde Agoney, volviendo a taparse hasta los ojos con la manta.

\- Muy gracioso.

\- Puedes cambiarte de sitio.

Gira la cabeza tan rápido que incluso se marea porque no puede creerse que acabe de decirle eso. _No después de…_

Aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que incluso le duele pero Agoney no le presta atención porque ha vuelto a apoyarse en el cristal.

Alza la cabeza para mirar por encima de los respaldos en busca de un asiento libre que no tenga una salida de aire justo encima y se levanta sin molestarse en contestar. Si Agoney no le quiere a su lado, no va a obligarle a estar con él aunque eso le destroce por dentro, especialmente ahora que parecía que todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad poco a poco.

Se inclina para coger la mochila, que ha dejado tirada y ha acabado debajo del asiento delantero, cuando siente cómo alguien coge su mano y tira suavemente de ella. Levanta la cabeza y ve que es Agoney, que le mira con una expresión de tristeza en los ojos que le rompe el corazón.

\- ¿Te vas?

Raoul se endereza y se encoge de hombros. Hace semanas que no tiene muy claro cómo comportarse con Agoney y los últimos días solo han conseguido que la sensación de inseguridad se acentúe.

\- No quiero molestar –dice Raoul con un hilo de voz.

Como toda respuesta, Agoney aparta la manta y palmea el asiento en el que Raoul ha estado sentado desde que salieron de Málaga. Tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar, durante los que el canario le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de dejar caer la mochila al suelo y sentarse de nuevo.

Tiene que morderse el labio para esconder la sonrisa cuando Ago se acerca a su cuerpo para poder pasar la manta por encima de su cuerpo sin estirar el hombro lesionado.

Durante los primeros minutos, Raoul siente su cuerpo tenso, pero cuando Agoney apoya la cabeza en su hombro y pasa una pierna por encima de las suyas, se le escapa un suspiro. Pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura del canario, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo para estar más cómodos.

\- ¿Te duele el hombro?

\- Sólo si hago movimientos bruscos.

\- ¿Estarás bien esta noche? –Agoney le mira en silencio durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

\- No voy a hacer la coreo para evitar que vuelva a salirse.

Maniobra con su mano libre para sacar los cascos de la mochila y conectarlos a su teléfono. Le ofrece un auricular a Agoney, que lo coge y se lo coloca en silencio mientras Raoul selecciona la playlist.

\- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Raoul en un susurro.

\- Estoy mejor.

Raoul asiente y apoya la cabeza en la de Agoney, sabiendo que en ese momento, es un avance que su compañero diga eso.

 

**************

 

Gruñe como saludo cuando ve a su primo Sam esperándole en Sants. No pretende ser borde, pero ha tenido un día de mierda y está cansando de fingir que no le afectaban las respuestas de Agoney durante la presentación del Carrefest.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, primo –Sam da media vuelta y comienza a andar hacia la salida.

Raoul suspira y camina detrás de su primo, tirando de la maleta. Cuando llega a la altura de Sam, le toca el brazo para llamar su atención y le sonríe.

\- Lo siento, tío. Ha sido un mal día.

\- ¿Ago? –asiente, agachando la cabeza para que su primo no vea su mirada triste.

\- Y este absurdo viaje. Es ridículo que me haya tenido que venir hasta Barcelona cuando ya estaba en Madrid.

\- No le digas eso a tu madre o te cortará las pelotas –Raoul ríe sinceramente desde hace horas.

\- Tranquilo, no me apetece morir.

El móvil suena en su bolsillo y Raoul lo saca para ver quién le ha mandado un mensaje. Se le escapa la sonrisa cuando ve el nombre de Ago en la pantalla.

_Lo siento. He sido un gilipollas hoy._

\- ¿Ago? –pregunta Sam.

\- Sí.

Levanta la cabeza para mirar a su primo, que sonríe antes de negar con la cabeza y poner su mano en el hombro de Raoul y darle un par de palmadas.

En ese momento pasan por delante del escaparate de una tienda de regalos y Raoul se para en seco. Le da la maleta a su primo y señala hacia la puerta.

\- Un minuto, lo prometo.

Sale de la tienda un par de minutos después con una bolsa y una enorme sonrisa que casi no le cabe en la cara. Sam levanta una ceja y se agacha para mirar lo que ha comprado su primo, sonriendo cuando ve la manta de Mickey que hay dentro.

\- Tenía que comprársela –dice Raoul encogiéndose de hombros y recuperando su maleta.

En ese momento su móvil vuelve a sonar en su bolsillo y cuando lo saca la sonrisa se hace incluso más ancha si es posible.

_Nos vemos mañana. Te echo de menos._

Esta vez Sam ni se molesta en preguntar de quién es el mensaje, sólo tiene que ver cómo se le ha iluminado la cara a su primo para saberlo. El bailarín le da un empujón en el codo y luego pasa su brazo por los hombros del rubio.

\- Encoñadísimos.


End file.
